


Time to Move On (But Not Really)

by mochimistress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya/Nino hinted, Awkward yeah, Based on a text post (kind of), Canon Divergence, F/M, Funny not so much, I live for flustered adrien, I tried for humor, Im no good at being funny, Marinette ended up going on the date with Nino, Rating for like 2 curse words, This was written in like an hour, did it work, kind of cracky?, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug decides to share some stuff from her civilian life and Chat realizes how dense he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Move On (But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspried by episode 16 and a text post (￣▽￣)/

“My crush tried to set me up with his best friend.” Ladybug said offhandedly one day. She and Chat sat on the Eiffel Tower, legs swinging lazily. Chat choked and turned to her.

 “Really?” She nodded.

 “Oh yeah. At first I thought he had a crush on my best friend, but then he asked _me_ out. I wasn't sure but Adrien was so excited for us.”

 “A-adrien?” Chat stuttered.

 Ladybug nodded and continued, “Yeah, Adrien Agreste. I took his advice and said yes, it didn't really work out….but...ever since then, my crush on Adrien just….shrank. I mean, we're still friends and all, but I think it's time I moved on, y’know?” Chat could hardly breathe. _Ladybug had a crush on me but I tried to set her up with Nino, but the only girl Nino’s liked is-_ “And-and I always told myself that if I didn't already like Adrien I would've, well, fallen for you.” Chat stayed silent, trying to process what an idiot he'd been. He hasn't heard the hero's last sentence. Ladybug shifted, angling her body to face him. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern and she placed a hand on his. “Kitty? Are you alright?”

 

_Marinette._

 

“Ijustrememberedathingigottadoillseeyoulaterbyemylady” He rushed out and jumped up, leaping off the side of the tower and running away. Ladybug stared after him, confusion plastered on her face. _That was weird._

 

* * *

 

Adrien tapped his foot impatiently, glancing at the clock every other second. After coming to terms with the fact that his lady ( _oh god she sits behind me everyday and I didn't even_ **_notice_** ) was also his princess ( _she had a crush on me oh god how dense am I oh my g od_ ) he laid in bed thinking of the perfect way to ask her out ( _will she even say yes damnit Adrien way to fuck this up you piece of concrete)_. He'd arrived early enough to be the first in the class, not noticing Nino’s arrival minutes later.

 “Hey man.” Nino interrupted his thoughts. “What's with the foot tapping? You decide to take up tap dancing too?” Adrien out let out a too forceful laugh.

 “Oh hey Nino, that's a great joke. How do you come up with this stuff? How's your morning been? Are those new glasses? They look like new glasses. They really suit you. By the way have you seen Marinette yet?” His voice rose considerably by the end as he tried (and failed) to look natural. He let out another laugh and pulled his shirt collar. Nino stared at him.

 “Bro are you okay? You look like you’re being forced to kiss Chloe or something.”

 Adrien snorted. “What? Who? Me? I would never kiss Chloe; the only girl I want to kiss is Marinette, if she wants to kiss me that is. Do you think she'll want to kiss me? Oh my god what if my breath smells bad? Wait, shit. That isn't what I wanted to say. I mean, I think I'm in love with Marinette, but I don't want to ruin our friendship, since you liked her an all. Would this ruin our friendship? Nino you're my best friend, I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Nino? Nino are you laughing at me?!?”

 Said friend was barely able to stay on his chair. His body shook and tears streamed down his eyes from trying to keep the laughter in. Adrien watched in embarrassment, his face going red. Students started to shuffle in, shooting glances their ways. Nino finally calmed down enough to speak.

 “Dude look, we're best friends, its gonna take more than a girl to split us up. And the only reason we didn't work out is because Mari helped me realize I like Alya. We're even going out tomorrow.” Adrien relaxed a bit, a smile finally appearing.

 “Really? That's great Nino!”

 “Mhmm, now...what's this I hear about you being in love with Marinette?” The flush returned with a fury.

 “Ahahaha,” the blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I, uh, this is actually kind of new? Well no, not really. I mean, she's just so-so amazing Nino! Shes like a princess! She's so nice and pretty and she smells like sweets and I can't believe it took me so long to figure this out! And she used to like me and now she wants to move on. What am I supposed to do? I just...I definitely love her. And she's so pretty and cute and does this cute butt wiggle thing when she's excited or nervous and-did I mention she's adorable? She's really adorable Nino. And I just want to hug her and give her kisses and-Nino? Nino what's with that face? Why are you gesturing like that? Nino I was homeschooled for the first half of my life I have no idea what you're-” Nino finally gave up and grabbed him forcefully and turned him around-

 

-only to come face to face with a crimson faced Marinette.

 

“Oh.”

 

She stood stock still, one foot on the next step, and did a very accurate fish imitation. Alya stood a few feet away, hand covering his mouth as she video taped. A sharp elbow jab from Nino spurred him into action.

 “G-g-good morning Marinette!” He stuttered out. His jitters shook her out of her stupor.

 “G-good morning.” She squeaked back as she started to fidget, feeling their classmates’ eyes on them. Adrien, finally noticing their audience, stood, grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out of the room. He didn't stop until they were at the end of a secluded hall.

 They stood in awkward silence, looking anywhere but at each other.

 “So…” Marinette began stiffly. “Did...did you mean what you said about m-me?” Adrien nodded and bit his lip.

 “I-I understand if this is sudden and then you said you wanted to move on but I've kind of been in love with you for a while now.” Marinette stared at him.

 “Who told you that.”

 “What?”

 “Who told you I wanted to move on? The only I person I've told was-” she stopped, realization mixed with horror filled her face. “C-chat?” Adrien timidly bowed and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips.

 “My Lady.” The fish impersonation had returned.

 “ _Are you kidding me?!?”_ Marinette finally shrieked out; Adrien winced. “Did I seriously fall for the same boy  _twice?!??!!”_

 “Wait what?” Marinette huffed and tried to cross her arms only to realize their hands were still linked. She stared down their entertained fingers and blew out her cheeks in frustration, letting the air out slowly.

 “Yesterday, before you _ran away,_ ” he had the decency to look ashamed, “I was _trying_ to tell you that I lo-liked you.”

 “Really?”

 “Yes really! Would I ever lie to you about this kind of thing?” Adrien’s face split into a dazzling smile that quickly morphed into a smirk. “...I don't like that look.” He ignored her.

 “My Lady, it really is a shame that you like me.” Wrapping his free arm around her, Adrien pulled her flush against him, chests touching. “Because I'm absolutely certain I _love_ you.” Marinette flushed again and glared up at the cheeky blond. Suddenly, a michevious gleam flashed in her eyes.

 “You know, I couldn't help but overhear that a certain _kitten_ ” she leaned in, moving her hand to cup Adrien's cheek and brought him closer. “wanted to kiss me.” Marinette leaned in impossibly closer and Adrien swallowed. “I love him but I dont know....do you think I should indulge him?” Green eyes widened and a smear of red appeared across his face as he nodded eagerly. The ravenette inclined her head, face thoughtful, and tilted back as if to move away. A protest began to bubble in Adrien's mouth before soft pink lips covered his.

He instantly melted into the kiss, arm tightening around the petite girl. Eyes fluttered closed as they let themselves get lost in the moment, completely forgetting about class that was about to start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing I really wanted to write for my entertainment and I really hope y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'll be posting the next chapter for MoFF within the next few days 
> 
> Till then~ヾ（´▽｀）
> 
> PS: I want to write some Alya/Nino but I'm kind of stumped for ideas, y'all got anything?


End file.
